


Cecil's Turn

by TheTopazKittyCat



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sex change surgery, The author is lazy, Trans! Cecil, almost smut (I may add it in later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil finally gets sex changes, something he's been waiting for since he was a teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda have to read the first thing I wrote in this series to understand what's going on. I may add smut later, but I'm lazy and haven't finished it. Enjoy!!

After months of negotiations, arguments, yelling matches, an unfortunate incident with a wooden spoon (Don't ask), and eventually a change of insurance companies, Cecil was finally getting breast reduction and sex re-assignment surgery. Carlos walked into the hospital room, where Cecil was lying on a bed. Cecil smiled as Carlos came in, and Carlos felt an extreme warmth in his chest. He loved this man so much... He was glad to see him happy. He sat down next to him on a chair set next to the bed. He took Cecil's hand.   
"How are you doing?"  
Cecil smiled broadly, lighting up the space more than the morning light sifting through the open curtain ever could.   
"I'm doing WONDERFUL, Carlos- I finally feel like myself. I've waited so many years for this... I'm ecstatic that it's actually becoming a reality..."  
Cecil jabbered on, Carlos smiling and stroking his hand. He was relieved that Cecil could finally look how he felt- he knew that Cecil had hated his body, how hard he tried to hide it. It had hurt Carlos, to see Cecil like that- he was almost as ecstatic as Cecil was about this. Cecil blabbered on, as was typical of him. Carlos let the words flow over him, just breathing in Cecil's words. He smiled broadly.  
"Carlos?" Cecil said, jerking him back to reality. Cecil had scooted over on the hospital bed, apparently making room for Carlos. Carlos smiled and rolled onto the bed, Cecil wrapping his arm around him, nuzzling his face into the base of Carlos's neck. They laid there for a moment, enjoying each other's presences, until Carlos turned his face towards Cecil and asked,   
"Are we allowed to do this?"  
"Probably not."  
"Hmm..."  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Cecil said, and Carlos turned his head around all the way, seeing genuine anxiousness in Cecil's eyes. He smiled reassuringly (he hoped) and said,  
"No, love, it's fine. I'm enjoying it."  
He saw Cecil's face relax considerably. He realized just how gorgeous Cecil looked, faced haloed by the mid morning sun...  
Before he really comprehend what was happening, Carlos was kissing that beautiful, perfect face. Cecil melted into the kiss, moving up and down Carlos's back with his hand. Carlos broke the kiss.   
"We probably shouldn't do this here- they're letting you out tomorrow, and they'll probably come in soon so.."   
Cecil nodded, and Carlos crawled out of the bed, looking at his watch. Shoot. He was going to be late to work. He kissed Cecil on the forehead.   
"I gotta go- I'll be back later, I promise," he said, holding Cecil's hand a little longer than necessary before leaving the room in a bit of a hurry.

Carlos walked in on Cecil while he was asleep, which wasn't surprising, saying that his body had just faced some major changes. Carlos sat near him for a while, until it was 10 minutes from visitors visitation hours coming to a close. Carlos didn't want to leave, but he couldn't exactly stay, so he settled for leaving Cecil a note.   
Hey Cec-   
I visited you, but you were asleep, so I really couldn't talk to you, cause you need your rest. At any rate, I love you. I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart.  
Love, Carlos  
He tenderly placed the note under his pillow, brushing back his hair and planting a quick kiss to his forehead before leaving.   
The next day, Carlos drove to the hospital and picked up Cecil. Carlos had brought a real outfit for him, as he was still garbed in hospital clothes. The two of them sat in the car in relative silence, holding hands as Carlos drove them the short distance home. As they got into the house, Cecil turned and kissed Carlos- an open, hungry kiss. Carlos returned the kiss happily, hand delicately trailing over Cecil's spine. Cecil broke the kiss, leading Carlos to the bedroom, and once inside, pulling him down on the bed next to him, holding him close, and kissing down Carlos's neck. Carlos could feel an erection growing between his legs. Cecil opened one of the buttons on Carlos' chest, slowly making his way down, sucking his chest softly. Carlos gasped softly, and attempted to move on top of him, but Cecil pushed him down onto the bed.  
"It's my turn, Carlos."


End file.
